El hombre que proyecta una sombra en la oscuridad
by ThePhantomPhoen1x
Summary: Ellos eran su familia... ahora sus enemigos. Pronto descubrirá que el enemigo de su enemigo puede ser más que su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Renaciendo como un muerto

 _Gibraltar. 3:00 pm._

Era otro día en la oficina para los miembros restantes de Overwatch cuando de repente Athena llama al equipo para una reunión de misión que Morrison pidió que ella lo anunciara previamente, todos estaba allí, Mercy, Pharah, Winston, Genji, Reindhart, Trörbjorn, McCree y Tracer.

 **76** : Bien, todos se sienten, tenemos otra misión y esta vez es grande. Hay informes de que Talon recibió en Pakistán ojivas nucleares y arte desconocido, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí, dijo mientras destacaba las ubicaciones en el globo holográfico. Bueno, divídase en las siguientes parejas:

Reindhart y Tröbjorn, Genji y Mercy, Winston y Mei, Tracer y Pharah y tú vendrás conmigo, vaquero.

 **76** : Los objetivos son simples: asegurar el paquete, desmontar las bombas nucleares y analizar el resto del equipo

 **Pharah** : ¿Y los proveedores? -preguntó levantando la mano

 **76** : Capturarlos si pueden para que podamos interrogarlos, si no pueden, entonces pueden usar fuerza letal si tienen que hacerlo. Cada grupo se desplegará a 2 kilómetros de la ubicación real para que podamos entrar en el perfil más bajo posible. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en Morrison

 **76** : Bien, Athena ya programó cada ZA para el despliegue en los dirigibles. ¡Ahora ve!

Cada equipo fue al hangar y entró a su respectiva nave, algunos de ellos estaban muy emocionados, después de todo, fue su primera misión en un tiempo

 _Espacio aéreo paquistaní. 3:54 p.m._

 **Reindhart** : ¡Jaja! ¡Vamos, amigo mío! -dijo antes de un apretón de manos

 **Tröbjorn** : ¡Vamos a mostrarles lo que nuestros martillos pueden hacer! -replicó mientras correspondía el saludo y bebía algo de cerveza

 **Genji** : Es bueno saber que voy a tener a mi ángel de la guarda a mi lado - dijo a Mercy mientras le da un saludo militar

 **Mercy** : ¿Siempre eres un encantador, Genji? -preguntó la valquiria

 **Genji** : Sólo la trato como se lo merece, Dra. Ziegler, sabe que la protegeré con mi vida -contestó el ciborg

 **McCree** : Oigan, tórtolos, ¿puedes dejar eso para más tarde? Además estaban casi en el punto de de llegada-dijo un poco incómodo

Tan pronto como las naves llegaron a las ZA, las parejas se dirigieron a los puntos de suministro sin perder un segundo.

 **Pharah** : Haré un reconocimiento aéreo, tú espera a mi señal -ordenó la teniente

 **Tracer** : ¿Y cuál será la señal, cariño? -preguntó

 **Pharah** : Ya lo sabrás - respondió a la pregunta antes de activar sus propulsores

 **Tracer** : se echó a reír ligeramente, dibujó sus pistolas de pulso y empezó a teletransportarse al objetivo.

 **Winston** : Bueno, su equipo también está bien con otro colega científico

 **Mei** : Y es mejor saber esto ayudará a nuestro mundo a mantenerse libre de armas nucleares-respondió alegremente

 **Snowball** : * brrrp * * brrrrrrff * - dijo mientras salía de Mei dispositivo y dar unas vueltas

 **Mei** : Parece que incluso Snowball está emocionado

 _16 minutos más tarde_

 **76** : Tenemos contacto con el acuerdo

 **Winston** : Yo también

 **Genji** : Y nosotros

 **Tröbjorn** : Lo mismo aquí

 **Pharah** : Objetivo avistado

 **76** : Muy bien en 3 ... 2 ... -

Antes de que Morrison pudiera ordenar el ataque, un jammer interrumpió la frecuencia de aislamiento de los grupos, se lanzaron granadas de humo y balas venían de todas partes, no de los agentes Talon, sino de un desconocido que había sido rodeado por mercenarios con uniformes gris oscuro con un emblema con un cráneo de graffiti en su hombro izquierdo y su espalda, pero era apenas reconocible por el humo

 **Mercy** : ¡Yo te curo, sólo cúbreme!

 **Genji** : ¡Hay demasiados de ellos, detrás de mí!

 **Reindhart** : Vamos, rufianes. ¡Luchen conmigo si se atreven!

 **Tröbjorn** : ¡Mis bebés están siendo destruidos!

 **Tracer** : Hey, cariño, podría usar algo de ayuda, aquí!

 **Pharah** : Estoy ocupada también- gritó en respuesta

Incluso con su agilidad y su teletransportación, Tracer ya estaba luchando para mantenerlos fuera cuando el acelerador crónico de repente falló y no había tiempo suficiente para esperar una recarga. Estaba disparando a todos los agentes que veía, sólo había unas cuantas docenas de esos mercenarios, se le acabaron las balas y cuando ella estaba recargando sus armas, un agente la golpeó en la nuca con la culata de su rifle de asalto haciéndola caer aturdida con una visión borrosa. Todos los mercenarios la apuntaban con sus armas. Tracer empezó a llorar en silencio

 **Soldado** : Hostil abatido, repito, el objetivo E ha sido neutralizado! Muere pu- * pfft *

Antes de que el agente apretara el gatillo, una sola bala no sólo le dió a él, sino a 5 más en la cabeza, obligando a los soldados a lidiar con la nueva amenaza. Rápidamente los cuerpos comenzaron a caer y Tracer se arrastraba lejos de la escena de batalla hasta que ella oyó los gemidos de dolor del último de sus atacantes que estaba sangrando en el suelo. El emboscador corrió hacia él antes de que pudiera alcanzar su arma secundaria y lo agarró de chaleco

 **?** : ¡¿Me reconoces?!

 **Soldado** : Es ... ¡imposible! Tú ... * ngh * ¡Tú estás muerto!

 **?** : No tanto como tú

El misterioso chico le cortó la garganta con un wakizashi, arrojó al mercenario al suelo y se acercó a la ex piloto. Tracer esperaba su propia muerte sollozando en posición fetal, solía ser juguetona y despreocupada, pero ahora estaba asustada e inmóvil. Cerró los ojos esperando un destino similar al de la última víctima de él, pero cuando finalmente los abrió por la presión, él extendió su brazo ofreciéndole la mano y finalmente pudo mirarlo con detalles. Era un joven con la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro y los ojos verde oscuro. Llevaba un turbante de camuflaje tigre desierto alrededor de casi toda su cabeza (como Woods de Black Ops 2 en la introducción de la misión de Afganistán), un par de anteojos(como los de Mei), un poco de sombra de ojos alrededor de las mejillas y los párpados para evitar el resplandor del sol y una enorme mochila militar, su atuendo era como los soldados, pero negro en lugar de gris y un cráneo diferente, esto era más etéreo y tenía su wakizashi y un rifle semiautomático personalizado que era una reliquia para ella

 **?** : ¿Inglés?¿Español?¿Français?...

 **Tracer** : Uhh ... inglés, cariño

 **?** : ... Y un dulce acento británico, ¿eh? ¿Vas a dejarme con la mano extendida?

Ella tomó su mano y se levantó limpiando las lágrimas de su cara

 **Tracer** : ¿Por qué me salvaste?

 **?** : Supongo que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

 **Tracer** : ¿Conoces a estos chicos?

 **?** : Más de lo que piensas. He estado cazándolos por un tiempo. Cuando los rastreé aquí y los vi, descifré sus comunicaciones y cuando la emboscada empezó ... bueno, tú eras la más cercana. Además debo admitir ...

Hizo un rápido giro de 360º y señaló a Tracer con las manos como pistolas

 **?** : …¡Eres bastante buena!

 **Tracer** : ¡Gracias, cariño! - dijo sonrojada - Pero mi equipo y yo pudimos manejarlo

 **?** : Lo dudo, esos imbéciles de Talon son novatos en comparación con esta gente, si no hubiese llegado aquí estarías muerta o probablemente peor

 **Tracer** : Uhh ... okaaay

 **?** : Bueno, me gustó nuestra reunión, pero tengo que ir, cuídate la próxima vez - dijo mientras recargaba su arma

 **Pharah** : ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Levantó las manos, dio media vuelta y se puso de rodillas. Después de que él dejó caer su equipo y Pharah lo derribó

 **Pharah** : He capturado a uno de ellos, solicitando la extracción cuanto antes

 _Gibraltar 6:00 p.m._

El misterioso salvador se despertó en una oscura sala de interrogatorios esposada a una mesa de metal y, por supuesto, con un enorme dolor de cabeza

 **?** : ¡Ngh! Agh!

 **76** : ¡Finalmente! - pensó mientras entraba en la habitación - Escucha chico, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o las malas, tú eliges

 **?** : Antes de empezar me gustaría decir ... - miró al vaso además de él - a la señorita bronceada en el otro lado: realmente golpeas duro, reconozco es tatuaje del Horus, te queda bien

 **McCree** : ¡Vaya! ¿¡Pudo vernos incluso con esto cubriéndonos !? Impresionante, ¿no te parece, Fareeha?

Pharah mantuvo su rostro serio, pero también se sorprendió y se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo

 **?** : ¿Dónde estábamos? ... Oh, sí, el interrogatorio. Adelante

 **76** : ¿Quién eres?

 **?** :Un muerto

 **76** : ¿Para quién trabajas?

 **?** : Para mí

 **76** : ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

 **?** : Pasando cerca

 **76** : ¿Por qué los mataste?

 **?** : …

 **76** : ¡Te dije- * brreeep brreeep *

Morrison contestó la llamada

 **Mercy** : Hey, soy yo, Jack. ¿Podrías ir a abrir la puerta a las visitas, sigo curando a los demás

 **76** : Seguro- terminó la llamada- No intentes nada gracioso- dijo mientras lo señalaba

Morrison entonces salió de la habitación y fue a la siguiente

 **76** : McCree, Pharah ... vigílenlo

Asintieron y Morrison salió, abrió la puerta para ver a Hana, Lucio, Symmetra y Zarya visitando

 **Lúcio** : ¡Hola!

 **D Va** : Hola, anciano

 **76** : ¡Hey, niños! Adelante

 **Zarya** : Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Casi he olvidado este lugar

 **Symmetra** : Pareces cansado. ¿Que pasó?

 **76** : Tuvimos una emboscada por Talon y algunos mercenarios escoria casi todo el mundo está en la enfermería

 **D Va** : Oye, ¿quién es el chico nuevo? - dijo antes de saludar al preso que estaba caminando cerca de leer los archivos confidenciales de Overwatch

Ella llamó su atención y le guiñó un ojo, el la saludó, haciendo que se sonrojara

 **76** : ¿CÓMO ... ?! ¡ATRAPENLO!

El prisionero empezó a reír y corrió por la instalación

 **?** : Incluso un centro comercial tiene mejor seguridad

* Flashback (5 minutos antes) *

 **76** : McCree, Pharah ... vigílenlo

 **McCree** : No está mal - dijo fumando un puro

 **Pharah** : ...- ella lo miró con su famoso rostro serio

 **McCree** : Sólo estoy diciendo que el chico tiene lo suyo

 **Pharah** : Tal vez, pero sigue siendo un criminal, incluso mató a su propia unidad y casi hizo lo mismo con Lena

El prisionero volvió a mirar a Pharah a través del cristal, pero esta vez enojado

 **?** : ¡No te atrevas a comparar con esas ratas! - gritó a Pharah

 **McCree** : ... Yo también era un criminal. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas eso

 **Pharah** : Pero tú eras diferente

 **McCree** : ¿Cómo?

 **Pharah** : ...

 **McCree** : Eso es lo que yo ...

 **Pharah** : El chico

 **McCree** : ¿Qué hay de él ahora?

 **Pharah** : ¡SE HA IDO!

* Fin del flashback *

 **76** : ¡El preso ha escapado, necesito ayuda ahora! - Dijo a todo el mundo a través del commlink

 **Winston** : Espera, ya vamos

Todo el mundo le seguía, rodeándolo. Después de unos minutos, todo el mundo estaba apuntando a él. Levantó las manos y se puso de rodillas

 **?** : Ok, ok, me divertí ... Uhh ... ¿Cómo está la piloto?

 **Tracer** : Estoy genial, cariño. Gracias por preguntar- dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza después de teletransportarse detrás de él

 **?** : ... Me alegra saberlo... linda chaqueta

 **Tracer** : ... Lindos anteojos - después de que ella esposó y escoltó al prisionero

Fue llevado a la sala fue esposado más apretado y atado a la silla de la sala de interrogación

 **76** : Te dije que no hicieras nada gracioso- dijo enojado

 **?** : Y no fue, fue informativo ... e hilarante!

 **76** : ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **?** : Te puedo dar mi último nombre falso, es Aiden

 **76** : ¿Qué sabes?

 **Aiden** : ¿De Overwatch? ... algunas cosas. ¿De los imbéciles que te atacaron? ... * risa * Todo. Se hacen llamar "Ghosts". Como dije a ese linda piloto en Pakistán, he estado tras de ellos por un tiempo, esos idiotas Talon no son nada comparado con esta gente. Están alrededor del mundo entero. En este momento son los principales aliados y proveedores de Talon. Sus líderes, modus operandi, asociaciones, yo ... sé ... todo de ellos

 **76** : ¿Por qué nos lo dirías?

 **Aiden** : El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Mira si todavía estás molesto por lo de la británica, yo podría heberla dejado morir o incluso matarla yo mismo, pero no lo hice, la salvé y lo sabes

 **76** : Así que asesinaste a esa unidad a sangre fría

 **Aiden** : Hmph ... * risas * ... Tienes toda la puta razón

 **76** : ¿Cómo sabes todo sobre este "Ghosts"?

 **Aiden** : Porque yo era uno de ellos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Armado hasta los dientes

 _Gibraltar. 7:41 p.m._

El interrogatorio se estaba haciendo más interesante para las personas que pasaron rápidamente la noticia de su última afiliación y fueron a verlo

 **76** : ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ellos?

 **Aiden** : 1 año

 **76** : ¿Por qué se unieron a ellos?

 **Aiden** : ... es mejor que recuerdes esto ... porque no voy a repetirlo

 ***Flashback***

Aiden (Presente): La economía estaba bastante jodida para casi todo el mundo en el país, mi familia no fue la excepción. Mi papá nos dejó tan pronto como pudo y mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, así que la única herencia que tenía era deudas. Me convertí en un carterista para poder pagar otra noche en un motel, otra comida, otro día. Después de un par de semanas un amigo vino a mi habitación y me dio una oferta

 _MOTEL OWL. 3:42 a.m._

 **?** : ¡Hey, abre! - gritó a Aiden mientras golpeaba la puerta

 **Aiden** : Vete a la mierda, David, son casi las 4:00 de la mañana.

 **David** : Confía en mí, esto vale la pena

Abrió las cerraduras y la puerta

 **Aiden** : Que sea rápido

 **David** : Bien

 **Aiden** : ¿Quieres algo de la nevera?

 **David** : Dame una cerveza, por favor

Aiden abrió la nevera y tomó un refresco y una cerveza, entregó el último a su amigo. Después tomaron un asiento y Aiden bebió toda la botella de refresco

 **Aiden** : Vamos al grano. ¿Qué quieres?

 **David** : * toma un sorbo * Te has convertido en muy popular para algunas personas. Eres un gran ladrón y un camaleón perfecto ... tanto que el Cártel de Santa Muerte ahora quiere que trabajes para ellos como un agente de inteligencia

 **Aiden** : Puedo ser jodido, pero todavía tengo algo de honor. Salir de aquí, dijo molesto

 **David** : Te ofrecen 300 dólares al día, si cambias de idea, ven conmigo aquí de 4:00 pm a 5:00 pm - él le da una tarjeta con una dirección - Piénsalo, pero no demasiado, sólo tienes una semana. Te veo luego ... criminal

 **Aiden (Presente)** : Dos días después, acepté la oferta. ¿Qué harías si fueras yo? Me uní al cártel al día siguiente, me cómo disparar, me dieron una nueva identificación y me enseñaron cuál era sus aliados y cuál era sus enemigos. Trabajé para ellos durante 2 años, con el cheque de pago cada vez más grande, dejé el motel y hice un bunker como mi nuevo escondite ... afortunadamente ni siquiera el cartel sabía de esto. No todo era perfecto ... Puente Grande, Guantánamo, El Delfín Negro, ADX, La Santé, yo estuve en toda prisión de máxima seguridad alrededor del mundo, afortunadamente mis jefes siempre me sacaban en cuestión de horas.

Después de algún tiempo ... llegó ese día. Mientras tanto, los muchachos estaban haciendo una distracción muy grande que debía extraer algunos datos incriminatorios de las oficinas de la DEA, toda la sala de servidores para ser precisos, cuando terminó, salí, los hombres de la DEA estaban muertos y un Chinook llegó a la LZ ... pero de repente me ciego por una granada cegadora, recuperé mi visión sólo para descubrir que yo era el último hombre de pie, puse algunos C-4 cargas en los servidores, los volé y llegó ... el líder de esos " Ghosts ". Tenía 1,90 cm. Un hombre alto, tenía una subametralladora, unos cuchillos balísticos y su traje era casi como los demás, pero éste era de color rojo y tenía una calavera con enormes colmillos en la manga derecha

 **?** : Has sido un dolor muy grande en el culo. Ahora no vamos a ser pagados, era un contrato enorme. - dijo realmente molesto con un acento rumano - ¿Sabes chico? Me gusta tu estilo, sigiloso, rápido y letal como ... - miró directamente a Aiden a sus ojos- ... como un fantasma, después de todo, no todo el mundo puede vaciar una sala de servidores así. Hagamos un trato: te dejo vivir y trabajas para nosotros

 **Aiden (Presente)** : Incluso si pudiera escapar, tuve que informar todo lo que pasó al jefe, él se consideraría como un traidor y me mataría. Asi que acepté. Él me llevó a su base de la madre, él era uno de los 5 líderes: "Revenant", "Screecher", él era "Strigoi", "Banshee" y "Wraith". Todo el mundo de nacionalidad, habilidades diferentes, técnicas de combate. Banshee era la única mujer de ellos, por cierto

 **Screecher** : Oye, en caso de que te hayas olvidado, se suponía que íbamos a conseguir algo de dinero, no traer a un idiota por aquí-

 **Revenant** : ¡Un maldito trabajo y no puedes hacerlo bien!

 **Strigoi** : ¡Oigan, cállense, bastardos!

Una mujer hermosa con una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros de cargo agarró un revólver y disparó al techo haciendo que todos se callaran

 **Banshee** : El imbécil tiene razón. ¿Dónde está el dinero?

 **Strigoi** : No pudimos cobrar, pero ... - lanzó a Aiden en medio de ellos- Revisé las cámaras de seguridad y no robó los archivos de los servidores. ¡Robó los servidores justo en frente de los guardias y las cámaras sin ninguna alerta!

 **Banshee** : -Ella miró a Aiden- Bueno, conejito ... -le tocó la nariz- si eso es verdad ... te reto a tomar mi-

 **Aiden** : ¿Encendedor? El pedernal se ve muy dañado, debes conseguir un hobby para deshacerte del estrés

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por sus manos hábiles, pero Strigoi sólo se reía

 **Strigoi** : Sigiloso, rápido, y letal como ...

 **Banshee** : Un fantasma * sonríe * lo hemos encontrado. ¿Lo escuchaste?

 **Wraith** : Sí, puede unírsenos

 **Aiden (Presente)** : Cuando salí de esa habitación me di cuenta de que estaba en una plataforma marítimaen el Océano Pacífico Sur. Tenían lo mejor de todo, entrenamiento de combate, armamento, I+D, recursos médicos, incluso tenían su propia planta de energía, destilería, invernaderos y granjas. Eran una nación entera. Una nación futurística.

 **Strigoi** : Eres oficialmente un Ghost, niño. Bienvenido al Otro Mundo

Me dieron mi uniforme, mis armas, más entrenamiento, me pensaron cómo ver y escuchar lo que otros no pueden, mis soldados, pero lo más importante, me dieron mi nombre en clave: Phantom

Nuestras misiones eran siempre las mismas: entrar, salir y no dejar ninguna evidencia detrás. Obviamente no éramos baratos.

 **Aiden(Presente)** : Un año más tarde, me di cuenta de la razón por la que me fui. Había una misión altamente pagada, mi trabajo era escoltar una entrega en un camión blindado que otro PMC nos dio. Me disfrazaron de civil, 6 APC y 4 helicópteros nos atacaron. Después de unos minutos, descubrí que eran soldados de la ONU, así que abrí los estuches del camión y lo único que vi fue armas nucleares y biológicas. Salí de la misión, fui a la base, vi en la televisión que el arma nuclear explotó cuando intentaron desactivarla, así que fui a la sala de archivos comenzó a leer los archivos de esa misión para poder encontrar a los proveedores ... de repente cuando estaba a punto de encontrar la información, escuché pasos

 **Wraith** : Esperaba más lealtad

 **Aiden** : ¿Lealtad ?! ¡Soy un mercenario, no un maldito terrorista!

 **Revenant** : ¿Y dónde mierda piensas?

 **Screecher** :¿No lo entiendes, chico? La guerra fué, es y siempre será una institución, un negocio

 **Banshee** : Solo... déjalo y lo olvidaremos

 **Aiden** : ¡Me hicieron matar a miles de inocentes! - gritó mientras apuntaba con un M1911- No voy a permitir que esto vuelva a suceder

 **Aiden (presente)** : Comencé a huir de la instalación, la alarma sonaba y todo el mundo estaba disparándome. Mis hombres estaban cubriendo mi escape, pero fueron rápidamente derribados. Lo hice al helicóptero pero había un P.E.M. En él y él, por lo que cayó no tan lejos, tomé un paracaídas y saltó antes de que podría estrellarse en una de las plataformas, entonces sentí una picadura en mi cuello y me desmayé. Me desperté mucho tiempo después en la Montaña Escarlata con Pyotr y Artyom, pero eso es otra historia

 **76** : ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

 **Aiden** : 2017. ¿Por qué?

 **76** : Imposible, es 2077. ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó sorprendido mientras todos escuchaban-

 **Aiden** : Animación suspendida, uno de los proyectos más secretos de I+D, se siente como si te ahorcaran

 **76:** Ok, eso es suficiente por hoy

La puerta se abrió, Winston, Zarya y Genji entraron

 **76** : Llévenlo a su celda

 _Celda 8. 12:57 a.m._

Eran casi las 1:00 de la mañana y Aiden estaba aburrido, así que empezó a escribir algo en un diario, cuando terminó, estaba cansado y durmió hasta el día siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

_Diario de Guerra. Día 22,265 4:23 a.m._

Estoy en una celda en algún tipo de isla o una costa, encontré ayer una unidad Ghost atacando a una piloto británica en Pakistán, la salvé, pero a sus compañeros no les gusta mi presencia. Ahora me están interrogando y no me sorprendería si ahora están planeando cómo matarme. También confiscaron mis cosas. Veré si vivo lo suficiente para escribir un poco más.

 _Celda 8. 6:41 a.m._

 **76** : ¡Despierta! - gritó y golpeó la puerta de la celda

 **Aiden** : 5 minutos más, dijo el abuelo mientras levantaba el dedo medio hacia Morrison

76: AHORA!

Aiden: Ugh, bien!

Se puso las gafas y vio una hoja de papel en el suelo con caracteres de hangul y un conejo. Identificó el logo, por lo que se mordió el dedo y escribió en el otro lado con sangre "No sé cómo leer coreano" y dejó la carta en su cama

 _Sala de interrogación. 6:43 a.m._

76: No hemos terminado

Aiden: Dime algo que aún no sé

76: ¡No se engreído! Dijiste algo sobre una montaña, Pyotr y Artyom

Aiden: Mi tumba ... y mis amigos

 ***Flashback***

 _Monte Makalu. Himalaya. 22 de julio de 2017_

Aiden saltó de una cápsula respirando pesadamente en el suelo con una visión borrosa. Podía oír a un par de hombres corriendo hacia él

#1: On ne spit. On nakonets-to prosnulsya! [Despertó. ¡Finalmente despertó!]

#2: Na sleduyushchiy den' prikhodit, Petr [El día se acerca, Pyotr]

 _Next morning_

 **Pyotr** : Wake up, wake up, wake up… uuhh.- He shaked Aiden repeteadly and desesperately- YA ne dumayu, chto on prosnetsya, Artem [No creo que despierte, Artyom]

 **Artyom** : On budet, on sil'nyy [Lo hará, es fuerte]

 **Aiden** : *nnngh* Mierda, eso duele

 **Artyom** : YA zhe govoril [Te lo dije]

 **Aiden** : ¿Quién demonios eres tú y dónde está mi equipo?

 **Artyom** : Mi nombre es Artyom, este es mi hermano, Pyotr

Pyotr saludó con la mano a Aiden y viceversa.

 **Pyotr** : Bienvenido a la Montaña Escarlata, la peor cárcel de los Ghost del mundo

 **Aiden** : ¿Montaña Escarlata? ¿Por qué el nombre?

 **Pyotr** : Debido al derramamiento de sangre

 **Artyom** : En esta prisión siempre hay una escasez de espacio y alimento, por lo que todos los días hay una pelea, algunos de los perdedores son la cena para los ganadores. Eso si sigues cuerdo después de un tiempo. ¡Oh, y echa un vistazo!

Aiden fue a la ventana sólo para ver que su celda estaba justo en el borde de un acantilado

 **Artyom** : No dormiría demasiado cerca de la orilla

 **Aiden** : ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado allí?

 **Artyom** : Uhhh ... como ... 60 años

 **Aiden** : ¡¿Qué?! ... ¡CARAJO! Pude evitar este sufrimiento ... ¡MIERDA!

Pyotr entonces comenzó a reírse en silencio tratando de no alertar a los guardias

 **Aiden** : ¿Por qué está riendo tu hermano? Espera, dijiste que estuve allí por sesenta años. ¿Por qué todavía vivo?

 **Artyom** : Por la leyenda, tu leyenda. Tú eres el que los enfrentó, el que luchó contra ellos y que sobrevivió. Sabes cómo son, cómo actúan, cómo piensan. Eres nuestro éxodo. Esa es la razón por la cual nadie te hirió durante estas décadas, esa es la razón por la que mi hermano se ríe.

 **Aiden** : Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a salir

 **Artyom** : Tranquilo, amigo mío. Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero no estás listo, ten paciencia. La montaña te hará el Ghost-hunter perfecto.

 **Aiden (presente)** : Durante mi estancia en la prisión, los hermanos no sólo me ayudaron a perfeccionar mi técnica, sino que también me enseñaron todo lo que sabían. Artyom me enseñó francés, alemán, ruso y chino. Pyotr me dio la habilidad de cortar todo, hacer cosas de los recursos que el ambiente me da y cómo oír y ver más allá de mis sentidos. 7 meses, 7 meses estudiando a los presos, los guardias, las rutinas, la instalación y difundir la palabra. Hasta que finalmente llegó el día

 **Pyotr** : ¿Estás listo?

 **Aiden** : Hagamos esto

Pyotr y Aiden entonces comenzaron a luchar para atraer la atención más cercana de la guardia mientras que Artyom reunió a los presos para hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos

 **Multitud** : ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA! ¡LUCHA!

 **Guardia** : ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!

El guardia los separó y usó una bastón táctico para golpear a Pyotr. Artyom le entregó una roca a Aiden con la que comenzó aplastar la cabeza del guardia hasta que era irreconocible. Los prisioneros curaron las heridas de Pyotr

 **Artyom** : Cada viaje comienza con un solo paso - agarró la tarjeta de acceso y levantó su brazo - ¡ÉSTE ES EL PASO UNO!

 **Multitud** : ¡ASEGURAR LA LLAVE!

 **Artyom** : ¡AHORA TOMAREMOS LA MONTAÑA!

Entonces comenzaron a matar a los guardias mientras corrían arriba

 **Pyotr** : ¡¿CUÁL ES EL PASO DOS?!

 **Multitud** : ¡ASCENDER DE LAS TINIEBLAS!

 **Artyom** : ¡¿TRES?!

 **Multitud** : ¡QUE LLUEVA FUEGO!

 **Pyotr** : ¡¿CUATRO?!

 **Multitud** : ¡DESATAR A LA HORDA!

 **Artyom** : ¡¿CINCO?!

 **Multitud** : ¡ATRAPAR A LAS AVES!

Aiden, los hermanos y el resto de los hombres llegaron a un ascensor para ir al "patio" de la prisión

 **Pyotr** : ¡PASO DOS!

 **Multitud** : ¡ASCENDER DE LAS TINIEBLAS!

 **Prisionero** : Artyom. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en este Ghost?

 **Artyom** : -Miró a Aiden- Con mi vida. Él y nosotros no somos tan diferentes ... hemos sido vendidos, traicionados, abandonados, olvidados. En esta montaña todos somos hermanos

Otro prisionero empezó a darle a todos cuchillos y bastones. La mitad de ellos agarró los cadáveres de los guardias como escudos humanos en una mano y un arma en la otra, la otra mitad se quedó detrás de ellos. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, decenas de guardias dispararon el gatillo, sus cargadores se quedaron sin munición y fueron asesinados, llegaron los francotiradores y los ametralladores pesados y esta vez los prisioneros comenzaron a morir

 **Artyom** : ¡Paso tres!

 **Multitud** : ¡LLUVIA DE FUEGO!

Los prisioneros que estaban detrás de los otros con los cuerpos de los guardias lanzaron cócteles molotov a las torres e incineraron a los francotiradores y artilleros

 **Artyom** : ¡PASO CUATRO!

 **Multitud** : ¡DESATAR A LA HORDA!

Todos corrieron a los otros bloques y liberaron al resto de los prisioneros. Pyotr abrió el arsenal y todo el mundo se preparó con armas y chalecos. Dirigentes llegaron rápidamente a su posición

 **Artyom** : ¡PASO CINCO!

 **Multitud** : ¡ATRAPAR A LAS AVES!

Los hermanos arrojaron granadas P.E.M. a las naves haciéndolas caer del cielo. Los Ghost defendieron las naves, pero fueron eliminadas.

 **Pyotr** : ¡PASO SEIS!

 **Multitud** : ¡LIBERAR EL INFIERNO!

Corrieron a las naves que todavía eran usables así que podrían utilizarlas como una ruta de escape. Cuando estaban a sólo unos metros para entrar en ellos, soltaron humo.

 **Artyom** : ¡Gas tóxico! ¡NO RESPIREN!

Los prisioneros cubrieron sus bocas y narices con la parte superior de sus uniformes, pero Pyotr lo inhaló y cayó al suelo como otros también lo hicieron.

 **Artyom** : ¡PYOTR! - él agarró a su hermano - ¡A LOS HANGARES!

Tan pronto como entraron a allí, Aiden cerró las puertas con llave y las cortó

 **Artyom** : ¿Cuántos de nosotros quedan?

 **Aiden** : Somos todos

 **Artyom** : Bien, prepararé la nave, dame cobertura

Aiden preparó su rifle de asalto y comprobó su munición

 **Aiden** : Sólo 5 balas ... –cambió a modo semiautomático-Vamos a hacer que valgan

Aiden vio entonces un enorme mochila militar con una nota

"Para Phantom:

En ésta mochila se encuentra tu uniforme, tus armas, equipo y 3 días de provisiones. Buena suerte, la necesitarás

-Alguien"

La abrió y tomó su wakizashi, una pistola Mk. 23 con silenciador y su rifle semiautomático personalizado, un L1A1 altamente modificado con silenciador interno, flash hider[no sé como se llama en español], mira híbrida, empuñadura ergonómica, cargador extendido, una bayoneta y L1AR grabado en uno de sus lados. También había 3 cargadores con munición normal y 3 con munición perforante

 **Artyom** : ¡LA NAVE ESTÁ LISTA, VÁMONOS!

Los tres entraron a la nave y despegaron antes de poder ser alcanzados

 **Artyom** : Paso siete

 **Aiden** : Libertad. Lo logramos, Artyom

 _16 minutos después. Espacio aéreo indio_

 **Artyom** : Chico, tenemos que salir- empezó a toser sangre-

 **Aiden** : No, debemos-

 **Artyom** : No podemos dejar que esto sea nuestro rastro y si voy a morir, lo haré con mi hermano

 **Aiden** : …Bien, morirás en aguas internacionales

 **Artyom** : Gracias

Aiden y Artyom programaron el mecanismo de autodestrucción de la aeronave, aterrizaron en las afueras de Panchara pero antes de que Aiden saliera del vehículo, Artyom lo detuvo

 **Artyom** : Cázalos

 **Aiden** : Lo haré

 **Artyom** : Esto ... -le da un disco SSD- ... es mi último regalo para ti. -lo abrazó- Adiós ... mi amigo

 **Aiden** : Adiós

Salió y se despidió de Artyom mientras veía la nave volar lejos

Aiden (Presente): Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, estaba recibiendo información sobre los fantasmas en su mayoría de los lugareños. Tres semanas más tarde descifré sus señales de comunicación y encontré donde y cuando sería la emboscada. Dos días después, encontré a esa chica británica y tú sabes el resto

 *** Fin del flashback ***

 **Aiden** : Así que, recapitulando: ex-mercenario de 77 años de edad, biológicamente 17 que caza su pasado. Eso es todo. Si no confías en mí, podría salir de mi celda y asesinarte anoche y sabes eso. Así que tienes estas opciones:

Matarme

Déjame ir

Hacer una tregua y eliminarar a los Ghost juntos

¿Asi que…?

Morrison salió de la sala de interrogatorios y habló con el resto acerca de ella (lo que obviamente llevó mucho tiempo). Genji entró y lo soltó de la mesa

 **Genji** : Te estaré vigilando, no intentes nada gracioso

 **Aiden** : No voy a hacerlo

Ambos miraron el reloj, eran las 1:18 p.m.

 **Genji** : Es la hora del almuerzo, vamos a la cafetería

La joven Shimada escoltó a Aiden, le mostró sus shurikens, dejando un mensaje que Aiden comprendió por completo. Tomó un plato que sólo se sirvieron sobras del día anterior

 **Aiden** : Bueno, mejor que esa cosa en Guantánamo

Se sentó en una mesa vacía y comenzó a comer. Cuando terminó, oyó que alguien venía, era McCree

 **McCree** : Oye, chico, nombra a McCree-él da su mano-

 **Aiden** : Tienes mostaza en la cara, mejilla izquierda

 **McCree** : Oh -se limpia-. De todos modos, la chica del traje rosa te envía esto

Le da Aiden una carta traducida, sale de la mesa y Aiden se desdobla y la lee

"Hola, guapo:

Normalmente no hago esto con los enemigos, pero me preguntaba si podría escribir a algunos de ustedes. Ya sabes, pasatiempos, cosas favoritas. Tal vez podríamos salir algún día.

-Con amor, D Va "

 **Aiden(Pensamiento)** : Bueno ... meh, ¿por qué no?

Empezó a escribir con sangre, pero fue interrumpido por un destello azul que dejó un cupcake con una nota

"Gracias por ser mi héroe, cariño"

Cuando terminó de escribir en la carta, hubo una explosión y la alarma comenzó a sonar


	4. Chapter 4

_Gibraltar. 1:22 p.m._

Aiden se limpiaba el dedo que usó para escribir con una servilleta cuando las puertas se rompieron y la alarma se disparó. Winston y Reindhart lo llevaron a su celda y lo encerraron

 **Winston** : Vamos, tenemos que lidiar con ellos

Morrison abrió su commlink

 **76** : ¡Todo el mundo a la armería!

Decenas de soldados entraron en la instalación, sus uniformes eran los mismos de las unidades de Pakistán, pero esta vez, trajeron mejor equipo. LMG, lanzacohetes, lanzallamas, armaduras juggernaut, etc. Los miembros de Overwatch luchaban por contener a los Ghost. Después de unos minutos la munición se estaba agotando, las torretas fueron destruidas y el mech de D Va había sido inutilizado

 **McCree** : Oye, viejo, podríamos usar más ayuda

 **76** : Somos todos- disparó algunos cohetes Helix-

 **McCree** : No todos...

 **76** : ¡No!

 **Genji** : ¡No tenemos otra opción! -dijo desviando algunas balas

 **76** : Ugh ... ¡Bien, ve!

McCree fue a la celda de Aiden y abrió la puerta

 **Aiden** : Vaya, vaya, vaya ... ¿mira quién suplica ahora?

 **McCree** : Vamos muchacho, no tenemos tiempo para esto

 **Aiden** : Ok, dame mis armas

McCree le dio su mochila, Aiden la abrió y cargó su rifle

 **McCree** : Ahora eso es una reliquia

 **Aiden** : Vamos a acabar con esto, ¿sí?

Ambos fueron a la batalla y se cubrieron

 **McCree** : Por favor, dime que tienes un plan

 **Aiden** : Sólo necesito una distracción

 **Genji** : Considéralo hecho

 **Aiden** : 1,2,3 ¡AHORA!

Aiden corrió escaleras arriba, McCree lanzó una granada cegadora, lo que le dio a Aiden suficiente tiempo para disparar a los soldados del lanzador de misiles en la cabeza. Luego dejó caer una bomba de humo improvisada, sacó su wakizashi, saltó sobre un soldado de LMG, lo apuñaló en el pecho, agarró su arma y comenzó a disparar a los otros. Cuando la pistola quedó sin munición, los pirómanos pusieron en marcha sus lanzallamas e incendiaron todo a su paso. Genji lanzó unos shurikens a sus piernas, Aiden usó esa oportunidad para cortar la garganta de uno de ellos, tomar su lanzallamas y quemar a cada soldado que permanece vivo

 **76** : Listo

 **Aiden** : Aún no ... enviará a más de sus hombres de nuevo hasta que muramos. La verdadera pregunta es "¿Cuándo?"

 **Winston** : ¡Espera! - miró el casco de uno de ellos- ¡Es un transmisión en vivo!

 **Aiden** : Siempre tienen una transmisión en vivo. Veamos ... - examinó los cadáveres - Estos son los hombres de Revenant, siempre le gustaba hacer un alboroto

Aiden agarró el casco, que afortunadamente fue el único emitiendo y miró directamente a la cámara

 **Aiden** : Realmente te tomaste su tiempo, malnacido. Ven si realmente me quieres- después de esto rompió la cámara-

 **McCree** : Gracias, chico, eres bastante bueno

 **Aiden** : Volveré a mi celda. Les daré más información luego

 **76** : Espera ... Tal vez me equivoque contigo... Winston llévalo al cuarto de Reyes. Todos, a la enfermería

 **Aiden** : Antes de irme

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Aiden hizo un avión de origami con la carta de D Va y la lazó hacia ella. Ella lo atrapó, lo desdobló y lo leyó

"Comics, videojuegos, películas, paracaidismo, etc.

De todos modos, es bueno saber que al menos hay alguien que no me quiere muerto o algo así.

-Aiden "

 **D Va** : ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡SÍ!

 **Mercy** : ¿Qué ocurre, Hana?

 **D Va** : ¡Es perfecto!

 **Mercy** : No lo sé, querida. Todavía no confío en él

 **D Va** : Pero él nos salvó, es tan guapo, tan increíble, le gusta lo mismo que yo. ¡Dios, lo amo!

Ella entonces fue a su habitación planeando una futura cita con él

 **Tracer** : * Hmph *

 **Mei** : ¿Qué pasa?

 **Tracer:** Simplemente no creo que van a durar mucho, el amor

 **Mei:** ¿Por qué?

 **Tracer** : Hana no es capaz de mantener o incluso iniciar una relación así

 **Mei** : ¿Lena? ¿Estás celosa?

 **Tracer** : ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, cariño!

 **Mei** : ... ¿En serio?

 **Tracer** : Uhh ... ¿Podrías guardar el secreto?

 **Mei** : Claro, pero puedo incluso ayudarte a hacer que se enamore de ti. Bueno, si quieres

 **Tracer** : ¡Eso sería increíble! Vamos a mi cuarto a hablar de eso


	5. Especial de Navidad 2016

_Gibraltar. 24 de diciembre. 7:25 p.m._

Todo el mundo ya estaba celebrando la víspera de Navidad. Estaban bebiendo champán y disfrutando de la noche. Excepto por una sola persona, Aiden, que estaba encerrado en su nueva habitación examinando el equipo de los hombres de Revenant y pensando en sus objetivos en su cama hasta que oyó a alguien golpeando la puerta

 **D Va** : ¿Puedo entrar?

 **Aiden** : Claro

Entró con unas latas de Mountain Dew, le dio una a Aiden y se sentó a su lado

 **D Va** : ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 **Aiden** : Estoy preocupado por lo que pasó el otro día

 **D Va** : Oye, estuviste realmente increíble allí, estamos bien por ti

 **Aiden** : Al menos por ahora- bebió media lata de refresco

 **D Va** : De todos modos, me preguntaba si podíamos ir a jugar algunos juegos en mi habitación

 **Aiden** : Sabes que no puedo salir de aquí

 **D Va** : Bueno, puedo traer mis juegos aquí. Asi que...

 **Aiden** : Ok, bien

 **D Va** : Ya vuelvo

Rápidamente salió de su habitación y fue hacia ella. 38 segundos después la puerta estaba siendo golpeada de nuevo

 **Aiden** : Vaya, eso fue rápido

Abrió la puerta, pero esta vez era McCree.

 **McCree** : Oye, chico, sólo quiero decir que eres bastante bueno. Ser capaz de ver y oír detrás de ese vidrio, derribar a esos tipos. Deberías unirte a nosotros

 **Aiden** : No lo creo. Esto es una tregua, ¿recuerdas? No es un reclutamiento

 **McCree** : Bien-él ofrece su mano- me llamo McCree

 **Aiden** : Yo sé quién eres. Deadlock Gang, capturado por Blackwatch, pistolero, vi tus archivos. Bueno, nos vemos

Aiden estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, D Va entró cargando una caja con su PC, consolas y un montón de juegos

 **D Va** : ¡Espera!

 **Aiden** : -Agarró la caja- Tome asiento

 **McCree** : Les dejaré a dos niños solos -cerró la puerta y se fue-

Ambos conectaron todo a un monitor de 36 pulgadas

 **D Va** : Ok. ¿Que quieres jugar?

 **Aiden** : No lo sé. ¿Qué juegos tienes?

 **D Va** : Juguemos Starcraft II. Creo que es casi tan viejo como tú

 **Aiden** : Oye, eso duele. Además, no sé cómo jugar

 **D Va** : Te voy a enseñar

30 minutos después

 **D Va** : Muy bien, ahora tienes habilidades. Vamos a hacer esto: 1v1, quien pierda 2/3 hará todo lo que diga el ganador

 **Aiden** : Hagámoslo

Ambos eligieron una raza, Aiden escogió Terrans y D Va escogió Protoss. Aiden ganó los dos primeros partidos

 **Aiden** : Puedes rendirte si quieres

 **D Va** : No lo creo, noob

Luego ganó las siguientes dos rondas. Ambos estaban tensos, la quinta ronda duró casi dos horas, pero al final, D Va volvió a ser la ganadora

 **D Va** : GG!

 **Aiden** : Ok, ¿cuál es tu primera orden?

 **D Va** : Dime algo sobre ti, como tu mayor miedo. Prometo no decirle a nadie de esto

 **Aiden** : Puede sonar estúpido, pero ... serpientes

 **D Va** : Aww, eso no es estúpido-ella tomó su mano- ¿Eres religioso?

 **Aiden** : No, soy ateo

 **D Va** : ¿Eres gay o algo así?

 **Aiden** : Hetero. Siguiente

Hana hizo un montón de preguntas mirando directamente a los ojos de Aiden

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tracer_

 **Tracer** : ¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará de verdad, cariño?

 **Mei** : Por supuesto que lo hará, sólo asegúrate de que él pisará en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. Snowball hará una señal. ¡Ahora ve con él!

De vuelta en la habitación de Aiden

 **D Va** : Ok, última pregunta.

 **Aiden** : Adelante

 **D Va** : ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

 **Aiden** : ... No

 **D Va** : Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo, no te muevas

 **Aiden** : Ok

Aiden se acostó en su cama y D Va salió de la habitación, se alejó un poco y se detuvo

 **D Va (pensamientos)** : -se abrazó a sí misma- ¡Oh, lo quiero tanto! ¡Ya me puedo imaginar juntos!

 **Lucio** : Hana, ¿estás bien?

 **D Va** : Oh, sí. Solo tengo frío, estoy bien

 **Lucio** : Ok- se fué -

 **D Va (pensamientos)** : Tengo una idea

Luego entró en su habitación para cambiar su ropa por algo más sexy que su atuendo. Tracer fue con Aiden con un regalo

 **Tracer** : Hola, cariño. ¿Qué es todo este desorden?

 **Aiden** : Oh, Hana estuvo aquí

 **Tracer** : Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Esto es para ti. -Ella le da el obsequio.

Aiden abrió la caja que tenía una camisa a cuadros negra, jeans azul oscuro, un par de boxers, un beanie negro y un par de Converse

 **Aiden** : Gracias, finalmente podré usar algo además de esto

 **Tracer** : ¡Pruébatelos, cariño!

Aiden entró al baño y cambió de ropa

 **Tracer** : Déjame verte

 **Aiden** : Ok- salió del baño-

 **Tracer** : ¡Pareces perfecto, amor!

Snowball golpeó la puerta y soltó algo de nieve

 **Tracer** : ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

 **Aiden** : Claro, sólo espero que no me vean

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Aiden se estaba cubriendo una y otra vez para esconderse de cualquier otro miembro de Overwatch hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Tracer

 **Aiden** : Está bien. ¿Qué es?

 **Tracer** : ¡Arriba! -señaló el marco de la puerta-,

Aiden levantó la vista y vio una rama de muérdago. Tracer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, pero él estaba un poco sorprendido por eso

 **Tracer** : ¿Hice algo mal?

 **Aiden** : En realidad pensé que eras lesbiana

 **Tracer:** Soy bisexual, cariño

 **Aiden** : Bien, entonces...

Aiden besó a Tracer profundamente en los labios. Ella saltó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura disfrutándolo. Después de un minuto, rompieron el beso debido a la falta de aire

 **Aiden** : Yo…yo debería volver

 **Tracer** : Oh, sí.

 **Aiden** : Feliz Navidad

 **Tracer** : Feliz Navidad ...

Aiden volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta

 **Tracer** : ... mi amor

Mei salió del armario de Tracer

 **Mei** : ¿Entonces ...?

 **Tracer** : Me encantó cada segundo

 **Mei** : No eras la única que lo disfrutó

 **Tracer** : ¡Esta fue sin duda la mejor Navidad de todas!

Habitación de Aiden

Aiden entró todavía pensando en el y vio D Va acostada en su cama con una sexy lencería

 **D Va** : ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 **Aiden** : ¿Qué estás haciendo vestida así?

 **D Va** : ¿No es obvio? *Hic*

 **Aiden** : ¿Estás ebria?

 **D Va** : Tal vez * risita *

 **Aiden** : De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu habitación

 **D Va** : ¡No tan rápido! - habló en un tono seductor- Tienes que abrir tu presente

Aiden trató de agarrarla, pero ella tiró de su cabeza y lo besó. Aiden estaba en la parte inferior y D Va en la parte superior, ambos se sonrojaron, trató de liberarse, pero D Va logró detener a Aiden por atarlo. Aiden entonces tuvo una erección que llamó su atención

 **D Va** : Parece que realmente me quieres después de todo * hic *

Cuando Hana estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones a Aiden ella inmediatamente se desmayó encima de él

 **Aiden** : Es bastante mala para beber

Se levantó, limpió el desorden, la cubrió con una manta y la llevó a su habitación

 **Aiden** : Feliz Navidad - la besó en la mejilla y volvió a su habitación –

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero como dije en la versión en inglés, intento subir los capítulos tan rápido como puedo sin afectar a mis estudios o mi empleo. Espero lo comprendan y que tengan felices fiestas**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Comienza la cacería

 _Diario de guerra Día 22.296_

Las fiestas en este lugar fueron un poco incómodas, pero al menos hay 3 personas que como mi presencia ahora: Un vaquero, una chica gamer y esa piloto, voy a tratar de no crear mucho afecto o voy a ser vulnerable de nuevo. Después de encerrarme varios días estudiando a los hombres de Revenant, logré analizar completamente su equipo. Daré a los miembros de Overwatch toda la información que ya conozco. Cuanto más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido podré salir.

 _Gibraltar. 9:23 a.m._

Cada miembro de Overwatch fue a la sala de conferencias y se sentó. Aiden entró con ojeras en sus ojos

 **Aiden** : Muy bien, todo el mundo preste atención. Los últimos hombres fueron conducidos, como te dije antes por el general "Ghost" conocido como "Revenant". Los Fantasmas han sido "misericordiosos" durante estos días y este lugar no será capaz de lidiar con otro ataque como ese. La mayoría de sus armas tienen un sistema de identificación que se activa con su información biométrica. Cuando el propietario muere, el arma activa un protocolo de defensa de bloqueo. Si alguien intenta hackear el sistema, el arma será autodestruida

 **McCree** : Bueno, eso explica las explosiones en tu habitación

 **Aiden** : Lo siguiente. La armadura de los artilleros pesados y unidades de lanzallamas es tan pesada que no pueden girar su cuello, dándoles sólo 140º de visión. Los puntos débiles son sólo las rodillas, la cintura y la nuca. Es invulnerable a la munición de pulso, pero un poco del fuego, explosivos o de ácido los eliminará. Y recuerden destruir SIEMPRE sus transmisiones

Aiden fue al laboratorio y tomó nitrato de potasio, mechas y cinta adhesiva del taller y finalmente sacos de azúcar, latas vacías, una sartén y una cuchara de la cafetería y encendió la estufa

 **Aiden** : Sé que estás ahí. Tendrás que ser más sigiloso que eso para sorprenderme

Torbjorn se acercó a él

 **Torbjorn** : ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Aiden** : Estoy haciendo algunas cosas

 **Torbjorn** : ¿Con esto?

 **Aiden** : Se llama artesanía, algo que deberías saber como ingeniero.- Vió algunas botellas vacías-. Tal vez también algunas de esas

 **Torbjorn** : ... te estaré observando

 _20 minutos más tarde_

 **Aiden** : Muy bien. Bombas de humo, listo. Cocteles molotov, listo. Enano enojado mirándome, listo

 **Torbjorn** : ¡NO SOY UN ENANO!

 **Aiden** : Está bien. Pigmeo enojado mirándome

Aiden empacó todo, entró en su habitación y comenzó a trabajar en hojas de papel cuando Tracer se teletransportó y lo abrazó por detrás

 **Tracer** : ¿Qué haces, cariño?

 **Aiden** : S-sólo estoy diseñando algunas balas para mi rifle

 **Tracer** : Bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos, ya sabes, salir algún día

 **Aiden** : No puedo hacerlo.

 **Tracer** : ¿Por qué?

 **Aiden** : ¿Y si algún agente Ghost me reconoce?

 **Tracer** : Puedo conseguirte más ropa. Nadie te reconocerá. ¡Eres un maestro del disfraz!

 **Aiden** : Aprecio el comentario pero ... ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré

 **Tracer** : Búscame en el hangar el próximo sábado a las 8:00 p.m.

 **Aiden** : Estaré allí

 **Tracer** : Gracias, amor. ¡No te arrepentirás!

Ella se teletransportó a su habitación y abrazó a Mei

 **Tracer** : ¡Dijo que sí!

 **Mei** : Entonces ... ¿Dónde será la cita?

 **Tracer** : N-no lo sé. Tal vez podamos ir a un restaurante o a un pub

 **Mei** : El restaurante suena más romántico, pero el pub sería más sutil

 _Cuarto de Seguridad_

D Va estaba capturando e imprimiendo imágenes de Aiden del sistema de vigilancia, una vez que terminó, las puso en una carpeta y salió de la habitación. Desafortunadamente para ella, fue sorprendida por Morrison

 **76** : Hana, te estaba buscando

 **D Va:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **76** : Angela te necesita en la enfermería inmediatamente

 **D Va** : Oh, sí, estaré allí en un minuto

 **76** : Gracias. ¿Que es eso?

 **D Va** : Uh, nada. ¡Adiós!

D Va corrió rápidamente a su habitación y ocultó las fotos en su armario

 **D Va** : -Ella tomó una de las fotos y la abrazó contra su pecho- Estaremos juntos pronto, querido

 _2 horas después_

Aiden estaba puliendo su "L1AR" cuando un dron entró en la habitación mostrando el siguiente mensaje antes de autodestruirse:

-13.538731, 17.000000

01001010 01010101 01010011 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000001 01001000 01001111 01010010 01000001"

 **Aiden** : ... Es Angola. Como desees, negro


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _Gibraltar. 12:03 p.m._

Aiden cargó y armó sus armas, agarró su mochila, escribió el mensaje en una hoja de papel y se lo mostró a Morrison

76: A moverse. ¡Todo el mundo, entren en las naves! ¡Athena, prepara las naves!

Athena: Considéralo hecho

Todos entraron y tomaron asiento. Tanto Athena como Winston lanzaron los barcos y los enviaron a las coordenadas

 _Angola. 12:13 p.m._

El barco aterrizó y las puertas se abrieron

McCree: Entonces, Aiden. ¿Cómo es que luce exactamente?

Aiden: Lo reconocerás

Genji: Hemos llegado. Estén alerta.

Aiden: Maldita sea. Lo hizo de nuevo

Las puertas se abrieron y vieron un hombre muerto colgado de un árbol. Aiden cortó su vientre con su wakizashi, enrolló su manga y puso sus manos en sus tripas

Mei: Ew, ew, ew. Por favor, deja de hacer eso.

Sacó una bolsa con una nota. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje

"Haz que se vayan o los mataremos"

76: ¿Qué pasa?

Aiden: Váyanse. Ahora

76: ¿Qué?

Aiden: ¡Fuera!

Aiden les apuntó con su L1AR y ellos también

76: ¡Bajen las armas!

Aiden: Gracias. Estamos cerca de Chitembo, te veré allí

76: Toma esto

Morrison le dio un comunicador. Aiden se lo puso en la oreja. Los otros entraron a la nave y se alejaron.

Aiden: Sé que estás ahí arriba, nigga

Un hombre alto y negro saltó de un árbol. Llevaba sólo pantalones militares verdes y un cinturón de balas alrededor del torso. Tenía un gran machete y su arma personalizada: un R.P.D. ametralladora ligera con camuflaje dorado, rondas explosivas, cargadores extendidos y mira láser

Revenant: Bueno, bueno, bueno ... - Él amartilló su arma - El maldito Phantom. Todavía no sé por qué el viejo te eligió. No mereces el uniforme o el nombre en clave. Has sido un dolor en el culo, perra ... pero eso termina aquí y ahora mismo, hijo de puta

Aiden: Vamos a terminar con ésto ¿quieres?

Ambos empezaron a dispararse. Aiden tuvo que recargar primero pues tenía un cargador más pequeño. Se cubrió con los árboles, pero Revenant disparó. Aiden se escondió en la selva intentando emboscarlo.

Revenant: Vamos a ver si esto te hace salir

Revenant lanzó varios cócteles molotov. Aiden trató de evitar las llamas, pero cada vez era más difícil escapar.

76: Oye, chico. ¿Has terminado ahí? Realmente necesitamos ayuda, Chitembo está en llamas

Aiden: Sí, es casi lo mismo aquí

Él subió a un árbol y le disparó a Revenant en la cabeza dos veces, pero las balas rebotaron como si fueran gomas

Aiden(Pensamientos): ¿Qué diablos?

Revenant: ¡Te tengo, perra!

Revenant sacó su machete y cortó los árboles como si fueran flores. Aiden saltó de un árbol a otro mientras disparaba todos sus cargadores del rifle.

Aiden: No hay munición. Estupendo. Muy bien, recuerda ... Control de spray.

Retiró la bayoneta del L1AR y la ocultó en su manga derecha. Cambió a su Mk. 23, lanzó sus bombas de humo y regresó a la zona llana. Revenant disparó otro cargador completo a través de la pantalla de humo. Aiden fue herido por una bala en su hombro izquierdo y cayó al suelo debido al dolor. Revenant lo acercó y pisó su pie hasta que se quebró. Tomó su último molotov y lo apuntó hacia Aiden

Revenant: Arde en el infierno

Aiden: Primero tú, negro

Aiden lanzó la bayoneta directamente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Saltó sobre su espalda, agarró su machete y le cortó el brazo derecho al saltar

Revenant: ¡MALDITO BLANCO DE MIERDA!

Revenant disparó de una manera frenética. Aiden esquivó las balas y sacó la bayoneta del ojo de Revenant. Cuando el último cargador estaba vacío, Aiden usó esta oportunidad para apuñalar a Revenant en el cuello con el machete varias veces. Lo sacó y el cadáver de Revenant cayó al suelo. Aiden tomó el brazo y el equipo de Revenant, se alejó y abrió su comunicador

Aiden: Oye, anciano * ngh * ... ¿cuál es tu etado?

76: Bueno, casi todo el mundo está lesionado, pero Chitembo está a salvo

Aiden: Es bueno saberlo, Voy-

Aiden se desmayó debido a su pérdida de sangre

76: Hey chico, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Aiden? ¡¿AIDEN?!

 ***Más tarde***

Una persona misteriosa con una balaclava, una gabardina y lentes oscuros se acercó a Aiden y atendió sus heridas

?: Vamos, todavía tienes mucho que hacer

 ***Más tarde***

Aiden se despertó en la cama de la enfermería. Mercy estaba revisando su pulso y respiración colocando su mano sobre su pecho

Aiden: ¡Eh, tranquila, doctora! Pensé que te gustaba el cyborg

Mercy: -Sonrió- Todavía engreído como siempre

Ella salió de la habitación. Aiden se levantó de la cama y sintió un teléfono en el bolsillo. Lo sacó, lo desbloqueó y recibió un mensaje SMS

Chat

?: Despierta, dormilón.

?: No te preocupes, todo está cifrado

Aiden: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

?: Sólo digamos que los Ghosts se han convertido en un problema para mí

Aiden: Así que ahora tengo un ángel de la guarda

?: Eso no existe.

Aiden: ¿Me ayudarás a eliminarlos?

?: Sólo te proporcionare toda la información que pueda. No puedo enfrentarlos directamente. Disfruta de tu nuevo teléfono

Fin del chat

D Va: ¡Hey, Aiden! ¿Te sientes mejor?

Aiden: Las heridas siguen doliendo un poco, pero está bien

D Va: Me alegra oír eso. Así que, me preguntaba si podría venir a mi próximo livestream este viernes por la noche a mi habitación

Aiden: Con mucho gusto. Sólo déjame conseguirme un atuendo para que nadie me reconozca

D Va: Muy bien. ¡Hasta entonces!

D Va entró en su habitación, se acostó en su cama y vio a Aiden entrar en su habitación con varias cámaras ocultas al vivo en su teléfono celular

D Va: Esos 80 dólares definitivamente valieron la pena. No puedo esperar para conseguir un pedazo de ti, guapo

Unos instantes más tarde, D Va apagó su teléfono y todos se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Tracer, que entró furtivamente en la habitación y le dio un beso de buenas noches a Aiden en su frente

Tracer: Gracias a Dios tiene el sueño pesado


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Citas

 _Diario de guerra Día 22.299_

El primer general Ghost, Revenant, finalmente ha muerto. Yo estaba a punto de morir también, pero afortunadamente, alguien me salvó y me va a ayudar como agente de inteligencia. Sin embargo, voy a tener un fin de semana muy ocupado. Realmente preferiría descansar o leer algo, pero después de todo, tengo trabajo que hacer ... y es muy grosero tener a las damas esperando.

 _Gibraltar. 9:56 a.m._

Aiden entró cojeando un poco a la base con algunas bolsas

 **Athena** : Bienvenido, Aiden

 **Aiden** : Hola, Athena. ¿Me abrirías las puertas?

 **Athena** : Seguro -ella abrió las puertas-,

 **Aiden** : Gracias

 **Athena** : Por cierto, Jesse quiere hablar contigo

 **Aiden** : Muy bien, déjame poner estas cosas-

 **Mercy** : ¡AIDEN!

Ella corrió hacia él, puso las bolsas en una mesa y lo miró muy disgustada

 **Mercy** : ¡Cuántas veces te dije que necesitas descansar el pie!

 **Aiden** : Lo siento, mamá -dijo sonriendo-

 **Mercy** : A veces me siento así. Es bastante molesto

 **Aiden** : Lo siento, doctora. Es sólo que me empiezo a desesperar por un paseo después de un tiempo

 **Mercy** : Te entiendo. No te preocupes, mañana estará completamente curado

 **Aiden** : Gracias, Dra. Ziegler, por todo

 **Mercy** : ¡No tienes que darme las gracias! ... De todos modos, ¿qué hay en esas bolsas?

 **Aiden** : Oh, algunas cosas para que nadie me reconozca durante el stream

 **Mercy** : ¿Stream?

 **Aiden** : Sí, soy el invitado de la próxima transmisión en vivo de Hana. Bueno, me tengo que ir

Tomó las bolsas, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Mercy suspiró entrando a la enfermería, se sentó en su escritorio, miró algunos resultados de rayos X y bebió un sorbo de café

 **Mercy** : ¿Cómo es posible? No debería ni siquiera poder mover el pie o el hombro. Por alguna razón él se ha curado completamente. -Tuvo otro sorbo- Tal vez tiene algún tipo de factor curativo

 _Cuarto de Aiden. 11:03 a.m._

Aiden, después de estudiar el brazo de Revenant y la RPD, desbloqueó su teléfono y comenzó a hackear cuentas bancarias de criminales y multimillonarios y convertir el dinero en coins

 **Aiden(Mente)** : Me encanta jugar con mi nuevo juguete. ¿Se me olvidó algo? ¡Pero claro, Jesse!

Aiden bloqueó su teléfono y fue a la habitación de McCree

 **Aiden** : ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

 **McCree** : Quiero que practiques conmigo en el campo de tiro

 **Aiden** : ... Ok

Ambos entraron al campo de tiro y cogieron sus armas

 **McCree** : Vamos a ver si puedes vencer mi récord

 **Aiden** : Hagámoslo

McCree disparó a 12 objetivos en 8 segundos. Aiden tomó una respiración profunda y disparó 10 objetivos en 3 segundos

 **McCree** : Bien hecho, amigo. ¡Ven acá!

 **Aiden** : ¿Qué ocurre?

 **McCree** : Entonces ¿cuál vas a elegir?

 **Aiden** : ¿A qué te refieres?

 **McCree** : ¿Pescado y papas o kimchi?

 **Aiden** : ¿Vas a pedir comida para el almuerzo?

 **McCree** : -facepalm- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te parece unas alitas?

Ordenaron las alas y después de un rato, Aiden volvió a su habitación para prepararse para el stream

 _Cuarto de D Va. 9:36 p.m._

D Va entró a su cuarto con unas bolsas de Doritos y unas botellas de Mountain Dew. Encendió su computadora, preparó el stream y twitteó sobre eso. En dos minutos 675,790 personas entraron a la transmisión

 **D Va** : ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

zektross: Hey, D Va!

sparda080: D Va!

liveskydr1ver012: ¡Bien!

jonazombie: ¡Bien! ¿Y tu?

 **D Va** : Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Muchahos, hoy hay un invitado especial

stoker_akuma: who?

yokozuna4: who?

mikuza10: Lucio again?

 **D Va** : Nah, lo conocí hace unos meses pero he querido que viniera desde hace un tiempo. ¡Dios, él es el indicado! Es amable, gracioso, guapo, inteligente, valiente…-suspiro- Ésta sería nuestra primer cita. –susurrando- Trataré de impresionarlo para que sea mi novio

5pyr0: seems cute

tumamaesman0_0: love is blind, D Va

darais: he can´t better than me lol

Aiden entró limpiando sus lentes. Llevaba su gorro negro, una sudadera gris bajo un chaleco de mezclilla con un pin con una cara feliz y una gota de sangre, jeans de color azul oscuro, lentes de contacto dorados y cabello blanco. D Va se quedó mirándolo mientras se sonrojaba

 **Aiden** : Hey. Tierra a Hana –chasqueó sus dedos-

 **D Va** : ¿Eh? Sí, lo lamento. Te ves bien

 **D Va(Mente)** : Y tan sexy

 **Aiden** : G-Gracias

 **D Va** : Por favor, toma asiento

D Va y Aiden se sentaron en el piso y el chat enloqueció

ThePride115: is dat him?

asfed: he must be gay

zombi3r3d: he´s gay

yun4l35ck4: looks cuuute!

 **D Va** : No –risa-, no es gay

 **Aiden** : Soy heterosexual

 **D Va** : Chicos, podrán preguntarle cualquier cosa con el hashtag "DVasNewGuest"

 **Aiden** : Voy a responder algunas. No puedo leer todo, así que no se quejen si no leo cada una

lucylux: ¿Qué edad tienes?

 **Aiden** : Tengo 17 años

jorkeus: ¿En qué trabajas?

 **Aiden** : Mejor no hablemos de eso

cookiekute: ¿Hobbies?

 **Aiden** : Soy un completo nerd, me encantan los videojuegos y los comics… bastante

dizzydonna1: ¿De verdad eres albino?

 **Aiden** : Tal vez lo soy, talvez no. Adivina

blackerniggaman :¿De dónde eres?

 **Aiden** : No te voy a mentir

D Va: Ok, creo que son suficientes preguntas. Aiden, ya que fuiste derrotado por la reina en Starcraft II en víspera de Navidad, te dejaré elegir el juego para la segunda ronda.

 **Aiden** : Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Qué tal… Titanfall 2?

 **D Va** : Dios, eres taaaaaaaaan retro. Muy bien, a instalar

Aiden instaló el PS4 de D Va y un monitor de 27 pulgadas

 **Aiden** : Me alegra que haya cross-play entre PC y PS4

 **D Va** : Elige tu arma, noob

 **Aiden** : Me quedo con el control

 **D Va** : Te voy a dar taaaaaaaaaaaaan duro. Chicos, jugaremos en una partida pública, dense prisa

Ellos comenzaron una partida de Cazarrecompensas. El equipo de D Va se conectó rápidamente, pero casi nadie quiso jugar en el equipo de Aiden. Tomó casi 20 minutos para que las personas se unan al partida. D Va escogió una escopeta EVA-8, una Sidewinder anti-titán, un dispositivo de camuflaje y un titán Legion. Aiden eligió un rifle de asalto R-101C, una pistola automática RE-45, gancho y un titán Ion. Al final, D Va estaba dominando a Aiden

D Va 12/8/1

Aiden: 0/1/11

 **Aiden** : ¿2 de 3?

 **D Va** : Está bien

D Va 15/3/2

Aiden: 0/2/9

 **Aiden** : C-Creo que estoy mejorando ¿3 de 5?

 **D Va** : -risa- Ok, noob

Aiden tronó sus dedos y su cuello y todo cambió

 **Aiden** : Suficiente con la actuación

Aiden dominó en las otras 3 partidas. Tiros en la cabeza, ejecuciones de piloto y titán, dinero en la bóveda. Él estaba carreando a su equipo solo. Era imparable

 **D Va(Mente)** : ¿Qué carajo está pasando?

D Va 2/1/29

Aiden 54/5/0

D Va 1/0/35

Aiden 62/2/0

D Va 0/0/70

Aiden 89/3/0

 **D Va** : ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

 **Aiden** : No se meta con el rey, milady

Terminaron la partida y el chat enloqueció

agoril4: OMG

n3rd: OMFG

D3lt4: WOMBO COMBO

 **D Va** : Muy bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 **Aiden** : Nada

 **D Va** : Vamos. No lo tomes como un castigo. Tengo una idea. Cierra tus ojos

 **Aiden** : O-Ok

Él cerró sus ojos y D Va trató de besarlo en los labios…hasta que…

*Brrrrp*

Era el teléfono de Aiden. Él contestó la llamada y colgó después de un minuto

 **D Va** : ¿Quién era?

 **Aiden** : Oh, llegó la cena. Espero que te guste el sushi

Aiden fue por el sushi a la entrada mientras D Va cerró el juego y recogió la consola

 **D Va(Susurrando)** : ¡Dios! ¡Estuve tan cerca!

 **D Va** : Chicos… ¿Qué opinan de él?

Od1nson: the king and the queen :3

ares7: shipping confirmed

BrossJezJet: SHIP!

cesar28:SHIP:3:3

Aiden volvió con los rollos y algo de yakimeshi

 **Aiden** : Toma -le da un rollo California-

 **D Va** : Gracias. ¿Tienes salsa de soya?

 **Aiden** : Oh, claro. Aquí está

*Después de la cena*

 **D Va** : Gracias por la cena, Aiden

 **Aiden** : No hay problema –recogió el desorden- Por cierto

Él le dio las cámaras ocultas de su cuarto

 **Aiden** : …Tienes que esconderlas mejor. Bueno, me tengo que ir

 **D Va** : ¿Quieres venir mañana a la misma hora?

 **Aiden** : Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso

 **D Va** : ¿Con quién?

 **Aiden** : Uhh…con…Lena

 **D Va** : ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lena?! ¡¿Esa zorra lésbica?!

aruz: ooooooohhhh

facebooker212: smells like yandere

alegames: freakin asshole

Después de que Aiden se fue, D Va terminó el stream, agarró una almohada y le gritó

 **D Va** : ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

 _A la mañana siguiente. 10:32 p.m._

Pharah abrió la nevera para hacer un sándwich y vio el brazo de Revenant con la misma pose que la mano "Left 4 Dead" ... lo cual la asustó.

 **Pharah** : ¡UGH! AIDEN!

 **Aiden** : ¿Sí? -se río entre dientes-

 **Pharah** : -Le tira el brazo a él- ¡Quítame esa cosa!

 **Aiden** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ah-Bien, bien

Aiden fue al laboratorio y comenzó a examinar el brazo, mientras que Mercy y Morrison llamaban a Pharah a una reunión. Todos estaban allí, desde Genji hasta Reinhardt, incluso Symmetra en una videoconferencia ... bueno, excepto Torbjörn, que se fue a su casa para visitar a su familia.

 **76** : Todos sabemos la razón por la que estamos aquí

 **D Va** : ¡No puedo creer que todavía no confíen en él!

 **Mercy** : Hana, cálmate

 **D Va (Susurrando)** : Pura mierda

 **76** : Jesse. ¿Tienes algo de él?

 **McCree** : Es un gran tirador. 10 objetivos en 3 segundos. Debo decir que estoy impresionado

 **Winston** : Podemos usar los datos del disco duro. Tal vez eso revelará cierta información sobre él o Los Ghosts. ¿Quién sabe?

 **Pharah** : Tiene razón, pero también puede contener un virus o algo así

 **Mercy** : Si lo hace, podría derribar nuestros servidores o robar nuestra información

 **76** : Athena, ¿cómo fue la investigación?

 **Athena** : Escaneé sus huellas dactilares, retina, cabello, fluidos y cara ... pero no hay nada sobre él en ninguna parte. Está haci su nombre en clave

 **76** : Entonces ... ¿Quién cree que debería quedarse?

Reinhardt, Genji, Tracer, D Va, Mei, McCree, Winston y Mercy levantaron la mano

 **76** : ¿Quién piensa que debería irse?

Pharah y Symmetra levantaron sus manos

 **Pharah** : Vamos. Tienes que apoyarnos en esto

 **Symmetra** : Ese niño es todo un desastre

 **Pharah** : Gracias, Satya

 **Tracer** : ¡Esto es ridículo! Él no es un recluso, ¡salvó nuestras vidas, MI vida!

 **Pharah** : ¡Estaba a punto de matarte, Lena!

 **Genji** : El chico puede ser inestable, pero puedo ver con mis ojos que es un noble guerrero

 **Pharah** : ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Genji** : Mi maestro me enseñó muchas cosas ... además ... Si quisiera dañar a cualquiera de nosotros estaríamos muertos. Pudo haberlo hecho varias veces

 **Reinhardt** : Él tiene coraje y voluntad

 **76** : Está decidido, se queda ... al menos por un tiempo

Todos salieron de la habitación

 **Mercy** : Hana, Lena, por favor quédense. ¿Podrías darnos un momento, Jack?

 **76** : Claro, Angela -deja la habitación-

 **Mercy** : Mire, esta es la cosa. Sé que ustedes dos están enamorados de él, pero deben mantenerse alejados de Aiden

 **Tracer y D Va** : ¿POR QUÉ?

 **Mercy** : Él es demasiado peligroso. Y también, ni siquiera es amor real.

 **Tracer y D Va** : ¿CÓMO?

 **Mercy** : Lena, solo lo amas porque él te salvó la vida en Pakistán

 **Tracer** : ¡Pero cambié para él!

 **D Va (Susurro)** : Perra

 **Mercy** : Y Hana, eres solo una chica inmadura enamorada de un chico misterioso

 **D Va** : ¡Ugh, estoy cansada de esto! Desde que Satya fue despedida de Vishkar, tú y el viejo me tratan como si fuera su hija.

 **Mercy** : Si puedes cuidarte a ti misma, dejaremos de hacerlo

 **D Va** : Yo no digo nada acerca de lo tuyo con Genji

 **Mercy** : ¡Eso es diferente!

 **Tracer** : ¡Solo tienes el efecto Florence Nightingale!

 **Mercy** : ¿Saben qué? ¡Esta conversación terminó!

Todas las mujeres salieron de la habitación. Mercy estaba furiosa porque mencionaron su relación con el cyborg. D Va detuvo a Tracer cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación

 **D Va** : Aclaremos esto, pommy. Él es mío, así que será mejor que te alejes de él

 **Tracer** : Oh, cariño. Eres tan adorable. ¿De verdad crees que lo conseguirás? ¡Mírame! ¡Puedo convertir a un chico gay en uno heterosexual!

 **D Va** : Oh, vamos. Sabes que él quiere alguien más joven

 **Tracer** : Realmente no lo creo, pero ... -ofrece un apretón de manos- ¡que la mejor chica gane!

 **D Va** : -acepta el apretón - …bien

 **Tracer (Mente)** : -mientras sonríe- ¿Por qué sonríes, maldita idiota? ¿Cual es tu plan?

 **D Va (Mente)** : -mientras sonríe- Esa sonrisa falsa. La perra está planeando algo

 _Laboratorio. 7:53 p.m._

 **Aiden** : Bien, creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. ¿Athena?

 **Atenea** : ¿Sí, Aiden?

 **Aiden** : ¿Qué hora es?

 **Athena** : 7:54 p.m.

 **Aiden** : ¡Maldición! No puedo llegar tarde a esto

Entró rápidamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se vistió con su nuevo atuendo: una chaqueta cargo verde, una camisa gris oscuro, pantalones cargo verde, botas militares y un beanie verde olivo

 _Habitación de Tracer. 8:01 p.m._

 **Mei** : Bien, déjame verte

Tracer salió del baño con una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa negra de corte Slim-fit, unos jeans ajustados negros y un par de botas de motociclista

 **Mei** : ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás preciosa!

 **Tracer** : Solo espero que él piense lo mismo

Alguien tocó la puerta

 **Tracer** : ¿Quién es?

 **Aiden** : S-Soy yo, Aiden

 **Tracer** : ¡Un minuto!

 **Mei (Susurrando)** : Ok, puedes hacerlo.

 **Tracer (Susurrando)** : Deséame suerte

Mei se escondió en el armario después de darle un pulgar hacia arriba. Tracer respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando se vieron

 **Tracer** : ¿Ya estás listo?

 **Aiden** : S-Sí. Te ves guapa

 **Tracer** : ¡Aww, gracias!

 **Aiden (Mente)** : Realmente es hermosa. No mires su cuerpo. Mira sus ojos

 **Tracer** : Ohh ... ¿Estás bien, cariño?

 **Aiden** : Oh, sí. Vamonos

Tracer agarró su mano y ambos fueron al hangar. Entraron en una nave y se fueron volando

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres. 8:43 p.m._

Tan pronto como aterrizaron y salieron del aeropuerto, Lena llamó a Über. Llegó, saltaron y fueron a un pub llamado "The Fox and Bear"

 **Bartender** : ¡Hey, Lena!

 **Tracer** : ¡Mitchell! ¿Cómo estás?

 **Mitchell** : ¡Bastante bien, no me quejo! ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Tu primo?

 **Aiden** : Mi nombre es Aiden. -saluda- Y dejémoslo como compañeros de trabajo temporales, ¿de acuerdo?

El teléfono de Aiden comenzó a sonar

 **Aiden** : E-Estaré de vuelta en un minuto

 **Tracer** : Ok, cariño. ¡Te esperaré!

Aiden salió y tomó la llamada

 **Tracer** : ¿No es encantador?

 **Mitchell** : ¿Te refieres físicamente o ...? ¡Espera! ¿No eras-

 **Tracer** : Ahora soy bi

 **Mitchell** : ¿Por él?

 **Tracer** : ¡Síp!

 **Mitchell** : Wow, eso es amor verdadero. ¿Él sabe que...?

 **Tracer** : En realidad no. Quiero decir, nos besamos en Nochebuena, pero tal vez solo lo hizo porque estábamos bajo un muérdago. Creo que todavía me ve como una amiga

 **Mitchell** : Tal vez te puedo ayudar

 **Tracer** : Realmente apreciaría eso

Aiden regresó y tanto Tracer como él se sentaron en la barra

 **Tracer** : ¿Quién era?

 **Aiden** : La Dra. Ziegler me acaba de preguntar si estaba bien

 **Tracer** : Oh, ok

 **Mitchell** : Entonces, ¿qué quieres beber, Lena?

 **Tracer** : ¡Lo mismo de siempre, Mitch!

 **Mitchell** : ¿Y el yankee?

 **Aiden** : Vodka

Mitchell sirvió un poco de whisky Black Label Johnnie Walker en las rocas en un vaso vintage y Smirnoff con una rodaja de limón en otro

 **Mitchell** : ¡Aquí tienen!

 **Aiden y Tracer** : Gracias

 **Tracer** : Cuéntame sobre ti, cariño

 **Aiden** : Bueno, solo soy un estafador, un actor

 **Aiden (acento ruso)** : Puedo ser un ex Spetsnaz

 **Aiden (acento negro)** : Un negro del barrio

 **Aiden (voz de Tracer)** : Incluso una dama británica

 **Tracer (Mente)** : Siempre me sigues sorprendiendo, cariño

 **Tracer** : ¿Qué hay de tu pasado? Bueno, antes de que ocurriera lo sucedido

 **Aiden** : Muy bien, eh... mi madre siempre estaba trabajando, así que siempre estaba solo con una PC que me regaló en mi cumpleaños. Fuí criado por el calor de un monitor. Un día ella regresó a casa en llanto y lloró hasta que se durmió. Estaba preocupado, así que agarré la carpeta que llevaba, -tomó un sorbo- tenía cáncer. Me convertí en un contrabandista en la escuela para poder pagar las quimioterapias y otros tratamientos. Sé que eres una buena persona, así que te pediré que no le cuentes nada a nadie

 **Tracer** : Lo prometo, cariño

 **Aiden** : Gracias. -tomó un sorbo- No lo entiendo

 **Tracer** : ¿Qué cosa?

 **Aiden** : Cuando luché contra Revenant se veía tan joven, como si solo hubieran pasado unos días. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

 **Mitchell** : Entonces, Aiden, ¿verdad? ¿Eres gay o algo así?

 **Aiden** : ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? ¡Momento! Por favor dime que no estás tratando de coquetear conmigo

 **Tracer** : No, amigo, está casado

 **Aiden** : Eso estuvo cerca ... heterosexual, por cierto

 **Mitchell** : ¿Alguna chica llamó tu atención?

 **Aiden** : -toma un sorbo- No por el momento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **Mitchell** : Hay una por allí -señala una chica con su dedo índice- que acaba de pedir tu número

 **Tracer** : Mitchell. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

Tracer lo agarró de la oreja y se alejaron un poco de Aiden

 **Tracer (Susurrando)** : ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

 **Mitchell (susurrando)** : Cálmate, Lena. Lo tengo bajo control

Ella lo agarró por la camisa y le dio una mirada fría

 **Tracer(Susurrando)** : -con un tono serio- ¡Más te vale que así sea!

Ambos regresaron con Aiden

 **Aiden** : Hey, Mitchell, aquí está mi número. ¿Le darías esto por mí? Tengo que ir al baño

 **Mitchell** : ¡Claro, amigo!

 **Aiden** : Ya vuelvo

Él se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. De repente, en el momento menos esperado, una cara familiar entró en el pub

 **Emily** : ¿Lena?

 **Tracer(Mente)** : ¡OH, MIERDA!

Tracer trató de evitarla sin hacer una escena, pero Emily fue esta vez más rápida que ella

 **Emily** : Por favor, Lena -puso su mano en su hombro-

 **Tracer** : ¡QUITAME TUS MALDITAS MANOS!

 **Emily** : Lena, lo siento-

 **Tracer** : ¡PÚDRETE!

 **Mitchell** : ¡Hey, Emily! ¡Déjala en paz!

 **Emily** : ¡No te metas, Mitchell!

 **Tracer** : ¿Crees que te perdonaría? ¡¿Después de lo que pasó?!

 **Aiden** : Hey, Lena, ¿está todo bien?

 **Tracer** : Sí, cariño ... -ella abrazó su brazo- ... vamos a casa

Ambos abandonaron el pub, tomaron un Über y volvieron al aeropuerto. Tracer estaba tratando de no llorar. Aiden estaba abrazándola, consolándola, culpándose a sí mismo por no estar allí antes y tratando de descubrir quién era y qué pasó.

 _Gibraltar. 12:04 a.m._

Aiden y Tracer se bajaron de la nave y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

 **Tracer** : Fue una noche encantadora

 **Aiden** : A mí también me gustó

 **Tracer** : Bueno, nos vemos mañana, cariño

Tracer se paró de puntas y lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar en su habitación. Aiden hizo lo mismo, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar

 **La mente de Aiden** : **McCree** : ¿Pescado y papas o kimchi?

 **Aiden** : ¿Eso significa...? ¡Nah!

 **?** : -risa- Si jeunne et innocent

* * *

No estaba muerto, solo inmensamente ocupado. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. El especial de Navidad viene en camino para ambas versiones


	9. Especial de Navidad 2017

_Diario de Guerra. 20 de diciembre. 2078. Día 22,638_

Después de varios meses de estudiar, creo que finalmente encontré algo del brazo de Revenant. Esto podría haber sido más rápido, pero los científicos de esta base no me dejaron continuar tan rápido como quería.

 _Gibraltar. 10:12 p.m._

Las vacaciones volvían y todos estaban listos para celebrar. Morrison estuvo fuera de la base por un tiempo, Torbjorn estaba preparando su equipaje para una visita a su familia y Mercy estaba planeando la cena de Nochebuena con Aiden

Mercy: Ok, Aiden, cada pavo ya está agotado. ¿Alguna sugerencia de reemplazo?

Aiden: Tengo las siguientes ideas: Jamón glaseado, lomo de cerdo, roast beef o un lechón.

Mercy: Ok, eso debería cubrir el apetito de Reinhardt.

Aiden: ¿Zarya también vendrá?

Mercy: Sí.

Aiden: Entonces tendremos que triplicar las porciones.

Mercy: también necesitaremos algunos complementos.

Aiden: Estaba pensando en un puré de papas con salsa encima.

Mercy: ... ¡y una ensalada de frutas!

Aiden: ... y ravioles rellenos de-

Mercy: ¡Queso de oveja!

Aiden: S-Sí-

Ambos: ¡Y de postre ...!

Mercy: Oh, tú primero.

Aiden: No, por favor, insisto.

Mercy: Ok, digámoslo a la cuenta de tres. Uno…

Aiden: Dos ...

Misericordia: ¡Tres!

Ambos: ¡Pastel de manzana!

Misericordia: ¡Mein Gott, Aiden!

Aiden: ¿Qué pasa, Dra. Ziegler?

Mercy: ¿Cómo vamos a obtener todos esos ingredientes?

Aiden: Déjeme eso a mí.

Aiden agarró su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a un contacto desconocido

Aiden: Bien. El cargamento llegará mañana al hangar. Le pediré ayuda a Winston con las cajas. Ahora vamos a dormir, ambos lo necesitamos.

Mercy: Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos fueron a tomar una gran siesta, pero él sabía que no podía quedarse dormido por mucho tiempo.

 _Gibraltar. 4:18 a.m._

Aiden estaba en el laboratorio escribiendo un informe para entregar a Morrison a la mañana siguiente. Estaba agotado e irritado.

Aiden: Sé que estás allí, Jesse.

McCree salió solo con unos boxers de cuadros rojos y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

McCree: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Aiden: Por tu olor. Pude olerte desde el momento en que saliste de tu habitación. Hueles como un cenicero gigante.

McCree: Deberías estar dormido, ¿lo sabías?

Aiden: Yo diría lo mismo de ti.

McCree: Iba a tomar una cerveza, pero en serio, deberías descansar. Te ves como un mapache con esas ojeras.

Aiden: Tu pareces un hombre lobo con esa barba y no me quejo.

McCree: * Hmph * Esa es buena.

El teléfono de Aiden recibió una notificación. Jesse agarró su teléfono y lo miró. Fue un mensaje de ella

Aiden: ¿Perdiste algo, Jesse? -Tomó su teléfono de vuelta-

McCree: ¿Quién es ella?

Aiden: ¿Quién?

McCree: El que salvó el contacto como "Ella"

Aiden: Oh, solo uno de mis contactos. Nadie de quien preocuparse

Ambos abandonaron el laboratorio y se fueron a sus habitaciones. McCree entró y vio a su novia aún dormida y desnuda, siendo las sábanas lo único que le cubría el cuerpo. Se sentó en su cama, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo quitándolo de la cara. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Pharah: Vuelve a dormir, Jesse

McCree solo sonrió. Él la besó en la frente y se acostó. Ella presionó sus labios en los suyos apasionadamente y luego ambos volvieron a dormir. Aiden se acostó en su cama y respondió el mensaje.

Chat

Ella: estás despierto?

Aiden: Perdón por tomar tanto tiempo.

Ella: no te preocupes, bae

Aiden: Gracias, Faith.

Fe: hey

Aiden: ¿Sí?

Fe: envíame un mensaje de voz por favor

Aiden: ¿Por qué?

Fe: Me encantaría escuchar tu voz *Emoji de corazón *

Aiden (mensaje de voz): Oye, creo que debería irme a dormir. Tengo una conferencia mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.

Fe: awwww. Gracias, bae. ¡Te amo!

Fin del chat

 _Sala de conferencias. 8:42 p.m._

Pharah llegó a la habitación abrazando el brazo de McCree. Todos, excepto Symmetra y , quien regresó a Corea del Sur, estaban allí. Aiden entró mientras bostezaba.

Aiden: Perdón por llegar tarde. Después de mucho tiempo examinando el brazo y las armas de Revenant, finalmente pude realizar un jailbreak en el equipo. La piel de Revenant está protegida por un potenciador biológico que hará que tu piel sea la cosa más gruesa del mundo. Pude crear mi propia versión de esto, pero solo durará 90 segundos. Nada perforará la armadura, excepto por esto. -Él mostró el machete- El machete tiene una cuchilla de alta frecuencia, está reforzada por una poderosa corriente alterna y resuena a frecuencias de vibración extremadamente altas. Esta oscilación debilita los enlaces moleculares de cualquier cosa que corte, aumentando así su capacidad de corte. En otras palabras, esto cortará todo, incluso el daishō de Genji, como un cuchillo caliente cortaría la mantequilla. Voy a hacer una actualización a mi wakizashi, por supuesto. Y finalmente, El Relentless Purge Device, una versión mejorada de Revenant's RPD. Ahora es un trofeo mío, sí, pero les daré más tarde los planos de las armas y la munición.

Aiden salió de la habitación y agarró su teléfono del bolsillo izquierdo.

Chat

Faith: ¿Todavía en el trabajo?

Aiden: Sí, bueno, estoy en mi recreo.

Faith: envíame una foto con un paisaje impresionante!

Aiden: Ok. * Imagen de un acantilado de la base de Gibraltar *

Faith: quiero verte la cara, bae

Aiden: Bien. * Selfie con una leve sonrisa, pero con el mismo fondo *

Faith: te ves linda con esas gafas, ¿dónde estás?

Aiden: En el trabajo. ¿Dónde estás?

Fin del chat

Tracer: ¡Más cerca de lo que piensas, cariño!

Aiden: Espera. Entonces, tu eres ... ¿Faith?

Tracer: ¡Por supuesto! ¡He esperado tanto para dejar el acto!

Aiden: Entonces ... todo en la conversación ... ¿era real?

Tracer: ¡Sí!

Aiden: Pero ... ¿Por qué llamarte "Faith"?

Tracer: Es lo que tenía en nuestra relación.

Aiden abrazó a Tracer con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por su reacción, pero rápidamente lo abrazó también.

Aiden: Esa es la cosa más amable que alguien me haya dicho alguna vez. Gracias, Lena.

Tracer: No. Gracias a tí, Aiden.

Aiden: ¿Por qué?

Tracer: Por darme una razón para luchar en esta guerra.

Tracer presionó sus labios contra los de Aiden, se besó de manera más apasionada aún con algunas lágrimas en la cara. Ambos luchaban por el dominio, pero Tracer ganó debido a la falta de experiencia de Aiden. Ambos repentinamente rompieron el beso antes de quedarse sin aire.

Tracer: Eso fue mejor que el del año pasado.

Aiden: Oye, ese fue mi primer beso. No tenía mucha experiencia.

Tracer: Eres tan adorable. Oye, quiero mostrarte algo.

Aiden: O-Ok

Fueron a la habitación de Tracer, ella cerró la puerta y agarró a Aiden por los hombros.

Tracer: cierra los ojos y no te muevas, ¿quieres?

Aiden: Bien.

Aiden se quitó las gafas, cerró los ojos y los cubrió con las manos. Tracer activó su acelerador cronológico estacionario, desconectó el de su pecho y lo retiró.

Aiden: ¿Puedo a-

Tracer: ¡No hagas trampa, cariño!

Aiden: Ok, está bien.

Se quitó la ropa, la tiró al suelo y acarició una pose sexy.

Tracer: ¡Abre los ojos!

Aiden: Bien.

Aiden se quitó las manos, se ajustó las gafas y abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio fue realmente inesperado para él. Tracer estaba parada en un pie mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca. Ella llevaba puesta una lencería sexy de encaje amarillo que hizo sonrojar a Aiden.

Tracer: ¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?

Aiden: Uuhh ...

Tracer: -giggles- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Aiden: Yo-yo simplemente no sé ... quiero decir, te ves hermosa, pero-

Tracer: ¿Nunca has estado con una mujer antes, Aiden? -dijo mientras frotaba la mejilla izquierda de Aiden con la palma de su mano-

Aiden: N-Nunca de esta manera.

Tracer: Está bien. Deja que tus sentimientos fluyan.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo. Aiden se quitó el gorro y la chaqueta

Tracer: Quítatelos también.

Aiden procedió a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones dudosamente. Lena colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un poco de confianza. Cuando retiró su ropa, Tracer vió muchas cicatrices en la mayoría de su pecho y un tatuaje con dos manos que se agarraban verticalmente y una frase en ruso en su espalda.

Tracer: ¿Qué dice, cariño?

Aiden: "Hermanos y hermanas fuertes juntos". Un recuerdo de la Montaña Escarlata. La idea fué de Pyotr y Artyom.

Tracer: Tranquilo. Ya pasó.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él desabrochó el sostén y besó su cuello haciéndola gemir. Ella se quitó las bragas y Aiden hizo lo mismo con sus boxers, sin embargo, ella mantuvo sus medias amarillas. Estaba a punto de quitarse las gafas, pero Tracer lo detuvo

Tracer: Déjatelos, ¿quieres? Te hacen ver bastante sexy.

Se besaron nuevamente y se tumbaron en la cama. Estaban rodando mientras se besaban sobre el colchón sin romper el beso. Luego se puso encima de él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tracer: Soy toda tuya, cariño. -le susurró a su oído-

Aiden empujó a Tracer por sus firmes nalgas un poco para que sus pechos estuviesen ahora en su rostro. Él comenzó a lamer y chupar su pezón izquierdo mientras pellizcaba el derecho y frotaba su areola. Lena gimió suavemente.

Tracer: * gemido * Oh, amor * gemido* ... ¡eso se siente tan bien!

Ella se alejó y llegó al fondo. Aiden bajó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos, chuparlos y lentamente masajear el clítoris.

Tracer: *jadeo* ¡Ohhh, sí! ¡Me encanta! Sigue- * gemido * ¡Sigue así!

Él procedió a hacer esto cada vez un poco más rápido y lamer el interior de su feminidad.

Tracer: *gemido* ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ese es el punto!

Aiden (Mente): ¡Sabe tan dulce!

Estuvieron así durante un minuto y medio, Lena estaba a punto de correrse, pero apartó la cara de Aiden.

Tracer: Te quiero dentro de mí, pero primero ...

Lena cambió de posición. Ella estaba ahora en posición de vaquera sosteniendo las manos de Aiden.

Tracer: Quiero ver tus ojos mientras lo hacemos.

Aiden: Pero ¿qué pasa si te embarazo?

Tracer: -risa- ¡No te preocupes, es un día seguro!

Aiden frotó lentamente su erección de 16 cm. contra los labios mayores de Lena.

Tracer: ¡Deja de provocarme, cariño! ¡Ponlo adentro!

Aiden: Bien.

Lentamente la levantó y metió su miembro en su feminidad dando pequeños gemidos a Tracer. Aiden lo sintió tan apretado y un momento después, sintió que algo estaba roto. Lena estaba fuertemente agarrando sus manos mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas. La sangre estaba saliendo de ella, lo que hizo que Aiden realmente se asustara.

Aiden: ¿Estás bien? ¿M-Me detengo?

Tracer: ¡No! *jadeo* ¡Sigue!

Movió su virilidad hacia arriba y hacia abajo dándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Cada vez que Lena movía sus caderas, se sentía más apretada. Estuvieron así durante 6 minutos hasta que el pene de Aiden creció un poco más.

Aiden: Lena, creo que voy a ...

Tracer: ¡Yo también, amor! ¡Vamos a venirnos juntos!

Con unos pocos movimientos de caderas más, los dos se enroscaron por la espalda y voltearon los ojos hacia atrás antes de volver a encontrarse. Ambos jadeaban y se sonrojaban a cada lado de la cama.

Aiden: Entonces, ¿significa esto que somos una cosa ahora o se trata de una aventura de una noche?

Tracer: Sí, creo que en realidad somos algo ahora.

Aiden: es bueno escucharlo.

Tracer se enfrentó a la dirección opuesta a la de Aiden. Ella tenía algo en mente

Aiden: Lena, ¿estás bien?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Tracer: No siento lo mismo, amor. Es mi primera vez con un hombre. Durante toda mi vida me dijeron que los hombres eran cerdos misóginos, que solo querían mi culo y que, una vez que lo obtuvieran, nunca volverían ... pero -volteó frente a él- ... cuando te conocí sentí que todo eso era disparates. Me sentí amado de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes, me sentí amada cuando pensé que nunca volvería a serlo y es por eso que me siento como un tonto.

Aiden: Lena ... -él toma su mano- Eres más que solo una orientación sexual. Cuando te conocí, no solo vi un cuerpo perfecto. Vi un par de bellos ojos marrones, un bonito corte de pelo castaño, un precioso, suave rostro y una encantadora personalidad. Lena Oxton, eres un ángel, eres perfecto. -agarra su rostro- Y nunca te llames así, ¿de acuerdo?

Tracer: Ok, cariño. ¿A qué sabe?

Aiden: -risa- Sabes a vainilla.

Tracer: ¿De verdad?

Aiden: Sí. Vamos a abrazarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y entonces, lo hicieron.

Tracer (Susurrando): Hazme daño y te mataré.

 _La mañana siguiente. 08:00 a.m._

La nueva pareja salió de la habitación abrazándose. Todos estaban mirándolos y esto los hizo sentir bastante incómodos.

Aiden: ¿Por qué nos ven así?

McCree: Sabemos lo que hicieron anoche.

Pharah: Pudimos escucharlo desde nuestra habitación.

Winston: Lena, ¿puedo hablar con Aiden por un momento?

Tracer: ¡Oh, claro, grandulón!

Ella se teletransportó fuera de ahí. Winston agarró fuertemente a Aiden por el cuello y el pecho.

Winston: Escucha. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y lo último que quiero es oír su llanto. Hazle daño y te mataré.

Aiden: -chipados- Gracias por tu bendición, grandulón.

Lo dejó ir, buscó a Tracer, pero Fareeha lo agarró por el pecho antes de que pudiera entrar.

Pharah: Si alguna vez piensas en lastimarla-

Aiden: ¿Me matarás? Evidentemente, habrá una fila.

Aiden entró en la habitación donde su novia estaba hablando con el Dr. Ziegler.

Mercy: ¿Usaste protección?

Tracer: ¡No se preocupe, doc, fue un día seguro! Estaré bien.

Mercy: Solo lo digo por- Espera, ¿son esos chupones?

Ambos cubrieron sus marcas

Mercy: -risa- No se preocupen. Un poco de maquillaje debería solucionarlo.

Nochebuena. 21:00

Todos excepto Morrison y Trobjörn llegaron a la cafetería, juntaron algunas mesas y se sentaron. Había tres jamones glaseados, tres lomos de cerdo, tres porciones de carne asada, tres lechones, tres purés de papas con tocino frito y tazones de cebolla en cubos, tres tazones de ensalada de frutas y tres tartas de manzana grandes con una fresa en la parte superior.

Pharah: ¡Dios mío, Angela! ¿Hiciste toda esta comida?

Mercy: en realidad, Aiden hizo la mayor parte. Solo preparé la ensalada.

Reinhardt: ¡No puedo creerlo!

Zarya: ¿Es eso cierto, Aiden?

Aiden: Oh, sí, y-yo lo hice.

Tracer (Mente): ¡Dios mío, sabe cocinar!

Reinhardt: -Da un gran mordisco al jamón- ¡Está delicioso, amigo mío!

Mercy: Ya que tocaste la comida primero, tú pedirás las gracias primero.

Reinhardt: Bien.

Todos se agarraron de las manos. Tracer y Aiden se miraron a los ojos cuando sus manos se encontraron. Lo mismo sucedió con McCree, Pharah, Mercy y Genji.

Reinhardt: Gracias por toda esta comida.

Zarya: Y gracias a todas las personas que ayudaron a traerla a esta mesa.

Mei: Gracias por darnos otro año de vida.

Winston: Gracias por darnos conocimiento.

Symmetra: Gracias por darnos orden.

McCree: Gracias por darnos amistad.

Pharah: Gracias por brindarnos seguridad.

Genji: Gracias por traernos riqueza.

Mercy: Gracias por darnos salud.

Lucio: Gracias por darnos unión.

D Va: -mirando a Aiden- Gracias por brindarnos felicidad.

Tracer: Gracias por darnos amor.

Aiden: Gracias por darnos una familia.

* * *

Sé lo que van a decir y les pido una enorme disculpa. La universidad me tiene vuelto loco y cada vez tengo menos tiempo de avanzar con la historia.

Batistarr: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Qué bueno que lo hayas notado, aunque no fué el único cameo o referencia. Quizá en un futuro capítulo ponga a Juggerwicho.


End file.
